


Bust A Nut November

by Aurum_Auri



Series: Camboy Omegaverse [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Camboy Katsuki Yuuri, Camboy Victor Nikiforov, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Marathon Sex, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Vibrators, no nut november except the opposite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Camboys Victor and Yuuri decide to do something a bit crazy during the month of November, inspired by a collaboration with several prominent sex toy companies. The premise is simple: No Nut November turned on its head. Instead of an entire month without jerking off, it's an entire month dedicated to camming every single day.This might be more difficult than they initially expected...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Camboy Omegaverse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/736452
Comments: 26
Kudos: 385





	Bust A Nut November

“Everyone knows November is the worst month,” Phichit drawled. “Can’t shave, can’t nut, and you have to write a fifty thousand word novel.”

Yuuri snorted under his breath. The bucket of orange and black wrapped candy bars menaced Yuuri from beside the door. When Halloween finally arrived next week, they probably weren’t going to get enough trick or treaters at their apartment to finish it all off. Yuuri would be forced to eat the candy himself. The horror. 

“No one is making you do any of those things,” Yuuri said. “What would you even write a novel about?”

Phichit clutched his chest. “Isn’t it obvious? It would be a fictionalized account of the life of a really cool beta who collects gossip on all the sex crazed alphas and omegas in his life, with special emphasis on his awesome best friend who’s literally paying for their entire apartment and letting him mooch until he graduates.”

“Funny, I thought it would involve more hamsters,” Yuuri teased.

“But it does! There’s an entire subplot involving the escapades of-” 

Yuuri’s phone buzzed as Phichit continued talking, and he glanced at the screen in disinterest. At least, until he saw the sender of the text message, and he leapt to grab it. Victor had sent Yuuri a stealthy photo of him and Chris sitting in a meeting room. 

Victor and Chris had been negotiating a possible collaboration with several sex positive companies leading up to a panel at one of the leading expos in adult toys and novelty sex items. Yuuri had been immediately overwhelmed and elected to duck out of any discussions, returning back to Michigan with Phichit. But Victor was fascinated with the process and Chris was interested in the potential profits it would bring to all involved. Yuuri gave Victor his seal of approval for anything within reason. Yuuri did certainly enjoy the idea. 

He hammered out a quick message asking how the meeting was going. He didn’t expect a reply immediately, so he set the phone aside and listened to Phichit explain his latest idea. 

It was a while later when Yuuri’s phone rang with an incoming video call. He answered quickly, Phichit crowding in beside him. “Victor! How are you?” Yuuri said immediately. 

“I’m wonderful, just wonderful,” Victor said. He was beaming so brilliantly that he seemed radiant, even though the screen. “I have amazing news. I’ll send you the paperwork to look over later, but they’re all in on us! They’re going to sponsor us through the rest of the year, leading up to the show in Vegas in January. All expenses paid trip, full suite of amenities. Tons of money.”

“What’s the catch?” Phichit said. 

“We name drop them in a fixed percentage of videos, do a little promo here and there, and test some of the products from last year’s show. They also asked us to put on some kind of event to kick off the collab, but they didn’t specify what it had to be.”

“How big of an event?” Yuuri asked. “On a scale from Rut Extravaganza to Taco Tuesday, what are we looking at?”

Victor laughed. “Nothing as big as the extravaganza. Chris and I were spitballing ideas but we wanted to bounce them off you before we started trying to narrow anything down. We haven’t signed anything yet, I was just about to email the documents to you two to look over. I think it’s a great opportunity, though! My lawyer made some notes if you want to read them over, too.” Victor started fiddling with his phone, probably emailing them now. 

“That would be great! Hm, ideas for events…” Yuuri murmured, watching Victor tap around the screen. Yuuri’s phone chirped with the arrival of the email.

“Something seasonal, maybe?” Phichit suggested. 

Chris poked his head into view on the screen. “See, that’s what I was saying! But Victor didn’t like my idea of fucking pumpkins.”

“Victor would break the pumpkin,” Yuuri replied automatically, and Victor let out an indignant noise in the background. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

“I mean,” Victor started to say, then broke off. “No, no one is fucking a pumpkin. And no pumpkin spice lube either. It tastes  _ awful.”  _

“Noted,” Yuuri said with a laugh. “Any holidays we can use?”

“Not unless you want to dress like a turkey,” Chris said. “Nothing happens in November.”

“You have to write a novel,” Yuuri snorted, looking at Phichit. Phichit just grinned at him. Suddenly, Yuuri's eyes went wide with an epiphany. It was the kind of idea that surged into his mind, suddenly overwhelming him. “Wait, Phichit. What was it you said about November earlier? Have to write a novel…?”

“Oh! Yeah, you can’t shave, you can’t nut, and you have to write a book. Sucks, doesn’t it?” Phichit laughed. 

“No Nut November?” Chris said. “It seems a little bit counterintuitive-”

“That’s the thing,” Yuuri said, grinning wider now. “Who actually likes giving up coming for a whole month? Instead, we should do the opposite! Cum every single day, like a video diary or something. If anyone can do it, it’s Victor and I, right?”

Victor’s eyes lit up. “Yes! Brilliant! Wait, Bust a Nut November! Hold on, I don’t think the executives have gotten far, let me chase them down and mention it to them!” Victor said. The camera immediately jostled as Victor started to briskly walk.

“Keep me posted!” Yuuri called, laughing softly. 

“I will,” Victor promised. The call ended and Yuuri sat beside Phichit, smiling softly. 

Phichit was grinning. “I guess things are working out after all. But if this all goes to plan, we’re going to have our work cut out for us. We’ve already been doing frequent streams between the Eating With Eros bits and all of the other shit you and Victor get up to together  _ and _ separately. That’s thirty streams back to back on top of your normal workload. Think you’ve got it in you?”

“I’m not scared, are you?” Yuuri teased. “If you need a break, I’m sure we can call someone to handle things for a while.”

Phichit gasped. “Rude! I can handle it just fine, don’t you worry about me. What do those documents say anyway? If we’re doing this, we probably need to get them looked over before Halloween.”

“Right,” Yuuri said. They were working through them when his phone rang again. He answered the video call with a swipe of his finger. “Hi, Victor, what did they say?”

“They’re in!” Victor said. “They absolutely loved the idea!”

“Looks like Bust a Nut November is going to be a thing, then!” Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh in delight. And so it began, like almost all of Yuuri’s best and worst ideas, partially because of Phichit. But Yuuri couldn’t help but feel excited for what was to come. 

October was nearly over, and with November came the promise of a new year looming ever closer on the horizon, only a handful of weeks away. It seemed like time was flying by. With Victor in his present and his future, the world was a little brighter, a little better. Yuuri’s worries seemed a little less oppressive. 

With Victor, Yuuri felt like he could do anything, no matter how crazy. Even this didn’t feel too out of the realm of possibility. 30 consecutive streams was certainly going to be a task, but Victor and Yuuri flirted and fondled each other daily when they were together. It wouldn’t be such a big change, except they’d finish on camera every day. 

The number of zeros on the check was frankly staggering enough to make it more than worthwhile, as well as the box of ‘promotional materials’ sent to Victor’s apartment from the advertising departments. At least, the card on the top had read ‘For Promo Usage’. Yuuri had assumed it would be pens and crappy knick knacks with each company’s logo on them. Instead, he was treated with a mountain of sex toys in their original packages, some of which were things Yuuri hadn’t even been aware existed. As he lifted out some device called ‘The Omeganator’, he glanced up toward Victor with a look of shock. 

“Ooh, what does that do?” Victor asked. He looked as giddy as a child on Christmas morning, picking up the toy. He turned it over in his hands to see what it was about. It was a curious structure of protrusions and rings with a remote inside the box beside it. “Hmm, I think these rings here go over your cock, and then it presses these bits here and here into your prostate from both inside of you and along the perineum. Oh! It vibrates!” 

Victor fiddled with the box and quickly popped it open, throwing it on the charger.

“We can figure it out later, I think,” Yuuri said, already diving back into the box. “We should space them out throughout the month, just to keep things fresh.”

“Good idea. Ah, my Yuuri is always so full of good ideas,” Victor crooned. He fondled Yuuri’s shoulders, their cheeks pressed together and their bodies warm against one another. He whispered hotly in Yuuri’s ear, “We are going to have so much fun.”

Yuuri finished unloading one of the last few toys, not even looking at it as he tipped his head back for a kiss. Their lips met, a little clumsy from the angle, but sweet all the same. “We are, and I can’t wait. But until then…” he smiled indulgently at Victor. “We should save our energy. I think we’re going to need it.”

“I’m going to need it. You’re probably fine. But ah, I  _ suppose _ we can wait,” Victor said, leaving indulgent kisses to Yuuri’s throat and jaw. “I’m sure you’re tired from your flight. Let’s get some rest and get an early start tomorrow before Phichit gets here.” 

And as the days passed and October’s festivities came to a close, the sun rose on the first of November. The big day had arrived. 

Yuuri, freshly showered and dressed, waited on the bed as the cameras were set up. Victor laid down beside him with a smile. “Excited?” Victor whispered, like he was a naughty child conspiring in the back of a class. “It’s been a while.”

“Very excited,” Yuuri whispered back. As other stream concepts rose in popularity, they spent more and more time away from the bedroom. Their intimacy was less a show for cameras and more of a private thing these days. And Yuuri didn’t mind, he really didn’t. He loved being with Victor in any and every way. But oh, how he had missed this feeling of anticipation every single time they set the cameras up inside the bedroom. 

There was something so thrilling about knowing he would soon be having sex on camera with his beloved, his beautiful and generous alpha, his darling Victor. And oh, how that thought thrilled him to no end. Shivers of excitement raced up and down his spine, his heart beating fast just from smelling Victor’s scent nearby. 

Roses and a frosty hit of winter lingered on the air, but it was warmed with adoration, like a shot of whiskey down Yuuri’s throat on a snowy day. Yuuri snuggled close, letting Victor breathe in the scent of a very horny omega. Victor exhaled with a sound of delight. “Oh, Yuuri, it’s taking everything I have not to get started right now.”

“Patience,” Yuuri chided. He couldn’t help but grin. “We’re starting soon. Then we can tell all those nice people out there what we’re going to do today, and tomorrow, and every single day this month.”

“I can’t wait,” Victor said, his voice a low purr that made Yuuri’s self control go haywire. Instead, Yuuri desperately turned away, gnawing the inside of his cheek to try and refocus. He turned his attention to shoring up the sides of the nest. The blanket walls were soft and lined with pillows, not enough to make filming more difficult, just enough to make things more comfortable. 

It reminded Yuuri of their first time together, when their senses had been hazed over with lust and their minds weren’t entirely their own. Less creatures of reason and more of pleasure, they had indulged in the taste of one another. It had all happened before an audience of countless people who wanted to see them just as badly as they had wanted to show off themselves. 

Yuuri had been afraid then, not certain of his own desires and only able to truly let go in the heat of the moment. Things were different now. Now he had Victor. 

“3… 2… and…” Phichit gestured, indicating they were live just as the red light on the camera turned on. The steady glow was reassuring. Behind Phichit, a monitor displayed the chat

Yuuri smiled coyly at the camera. “Hi, everyone,” he crooned. “It’s good to see all of you again. I know it’s been a while since our last adult stream, but we promise we are about to make it worth it.”

“How, you ask?” Victor fondled Yuuri’s waist, his thumb drawing suggestive circles on the skin. “You see, Eros and I have been working on something for a while, and tonight is the night we unveil a little bit of information about what we’ve been up to these last few weeks.”

“In collaboration with some of the biggest names in the adult toy industry, Aria and I are happy to announce our newest series, running for the duration of November, Bust A Nut November!” The chat exploded, as expected, and Yuuri hid a small smile. “And yes, it’s exactly what it sounds like.”

“Eros and I are planning on posting daily video logs of our sexual exploits for your enjoyment. Along the way, we will be showing off some specialty toys from all of our collaborative partners. Featured tonight is a special little treat from a company you might have heard of before, Naughty Unicorn, with their signature inflating dildos designed to simulate a rutting alpha’s knot. Eros here tends to have more staying power than I do, so I’m going to use this little treat to open him up before we start on any of the fun.”

Yuuri held up the very pretty hunk of silicone, showing off the lovely marbled blues and veins of glittering gold streaking through. It was a real treat of a toy, with a size to rival Yuuri‘s old friend, Big Red. It had heft, length, and girth, combined with a cunningly designed quick-inflate feature designed to simulate a real knot as closely as possible. The detail was stunning. Every little vein was rendered with painstaking realism. Victor even had it soaking in hot water earlier to simulate body warmth when he slid it in.

As Victor detailed all the lovely features of tonight’s addition, Yuuri squirmed with anticipation. It was so difficult to hold a toy like this, to sit so close to Victor’s aroused scent, to  _ want _ and know he had to be patient. Yuuri slid the toy back inside the hot water to keep it warm and settled for playing a role he hadn’t bothered with in a while: greedy, indolent omega slut craving a juicy alpha cock. 

It was a very easy role to play, made all the easier by Yuuri’s own burning desire. Like the naughty thing he was, he rose to his knees, leaning heavily against Victor’s side. He rocked his hips in the entirely unsubtle suggestion of sex. “Aria,” Yuuri purred, making sure he was loud enough to be picked up on the cameras. “Aria, will you please use it already? I’m so, so horny right now. I’m wet and waiting for you.”

Victor looked like he was drooling a little. He swallowed and grinned. “As you wish, my beloved Eros,” he cooed. He moved without rushing, but there was an unmistakable urgency in the way he grasped Yuuri’s hips, his lips finding Yuuri’s throat and peppering it with kisses. Yuuri mumbled his delight. He ran his hands down Victor‘s body, savoring the hint of skin peeking out under his shirt. 

Yuuri slipped his hands under the hem and lifted, pulling it over Victor’s head. It interrupted the kisses for only a moment. As soon as it was clear, the greedy pecks resumed their conquest of every exposed inch of skin. And now, Victor’s broad chest was naked, tantalizing lines of smooth muscle tempting Yuuri in cruel ways. 

Every part of Victor was truly beautiful, but there was something about this moment right here, right now. The lights of the room were just dim enough to set the mood, but bright enough for Yuuri to see every highlight and curved cheekbone, every stunning line of Victor’s body. There was something almost magic in the air, like a sort of electricity between them, cackling just under their skin and aching to connect. 

The charge pulled them in just like magnets attracting. Their lips met in the open air between them, crackling with desire. Yuuri moaned into Victor’s mouth, and it was echoed in kind. Yuuri could drown in the sound of Victor’s delight. They fumbled clumsily with their clothing between lingering kisses. Pieces fell one by one in a show meant to tantalize and tease. 

The days without sex had left Yuuri wanting worse than usual. He had always wanted Victor, of course, more than he had ever wanted anything before. But tonight, Yuuri was a starving man, and Victor was a feast fit for a king. At last, both were entirely nude. There was nothing between them any longer, nothing to separate even the barest inch of naked skin. 

Victor laid his body against Yuuri’s. The weight was reassuring, a kind of promise as Victor teased Yuuri into a deeper kiss than even before. Victor’s breath was heavy and hot. The taste of his kiss was more of a religious experience than a wholly sexual one. 

Yuuri reached back behind him, grasping, reaching, and found purchase on just what he had sought out. He lifted the toy up, never pulling away from the embrace, never slowing, and then… he poked Victor in the head with the tip of the thick, realistic dildo. 

Victor paused. He tipped his head up to look at the offending object, only to burst into laughter when he saw it. “Trying to tell me something, Eros?” he crooned. 

Yuuri smiled. “I think our lovely viewers need a demonstration of how this works.”

“I think you’re just greedy for a new toy,” Victor fired back, stealing it from Yuuri’s fingers. He waved the giant blue dildo in the air in front of Yuuri, and Yuuri could only hide his blatant desire so well. Want was written all over his face. He knew it, Victor knew it, everyone watching knew it. 

Yuuri’s glazed eyes landed on the distant screen on the wall. Contact lenses made things clear even without his glasses, and he could see old and new names alike flashing by almost faster than he could read. 

**> >InShadowz: ** but he’s so cute how can you say no to that face

**> >AriaErosLove:** i want this twink obliterated

**> >BigDickDaddy: ** please fill him up good <3 that toy will look so nice inside of Eros 

**> >cumguzzlerbitch: ** suck aria off!!!!!! Please please

**> >midknight: ** god eros is so fukin fine

**> >razzldazzl69: ** forget the toy, Aria should get to wreck that ass. TREAT YOSELF ARIA

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh as he tore his eyes away. Victor had left a dark, bruising kiss on Yuuri’s neck. “Ready?” he murmured. There was lust in his blue eyes, but also love. The depths of Victor’s desire always left Yuuri feeling vaguely stunned. 

“I’m ready,” Yuuri replied. 

Victor leaned him back into the bed, and Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a giddy sort of giggle as he spread his legs for the cameras. Victor teased his fingers up between Yuuri’s pert cheeks. His touch was light, even as he ran them along the silky skin between both cheeks. Slick coated his fingers in a thick spill. “Ah, already so wet for me. I shouldn’t keep my beloved waiting any longer, should I?” There was an impish gleam in his eye as he turned to the camera. 

Yuuri hummed, his cock pointed stiffly upward and his entrance twitching in anticipation. Victor wasted no more time, pressing the toy against Yuuri and easing it in. The thick, blunt head resisted for only the barest moment. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered as he felt his body open around it, taking the toy smoothly inside himself. 

With the time since their last fuck stretching out over a few days, Yuuri had taken a moment before the show to finger himself open. But he had stopped just short of enough, wanting to feel the stretch of the toy as it pushed deeper inside him. 

Victor didn’t disappoint. He kept the pressure on the toy steady, finally letting it settle with the thickest part - the knot - finally resting against the ring of muscle. 

“How’s that?” Victor asked gently. His free hand stroked through Yuuri’s hair, his touch reassuring and soothing. When he pulled back, that warm hand settled on the naked skin of Yuuri’s hip. 

Yuuri hummed. “It’s really good. I like the warmth. It makes it feel so much better than some of my other toys. The shape is really nice, too.” Yuuri grinned wider. “Feels like you.”

Victor ran his fingers softly up and down Yuuri’s thigh. He shifted on the bed, lifting Yuuri’s leg up to move from beside Yuuri to between his thighs. He was careful to leave room for the cameras to see. Victor was ever the consummate professional, even when his lusty eyes were turned toward Yuuri. 

But all the professionalism in the world couldn’t hide the way Victor‘s eyes raked up and down the entirety of Yuuri’s body, the smile never falling from his lips. Victor tipped his head toward the camera, a twinkle in his eyes. “So, what do you think will happen when I give a cute omega like Eros a nice big knot to fill him up for a while? Any guesses?”

Yuuri closed his eyes, hiding his impatience behind a slow circle of his hips. Victor held the toy firm against his body, keeping it in place so it didn’t slip deeper inside or pop out. Victor hummed, making sounds of agreement and disagreement in turn. Yuuri just wanted to finally feel what this toy could really do. At last, Victor rubbed his thumb in smooth circles against Yuuri’s hip, and he shifted between Yuuri’s legs. 

“All good guesses, but let’s see if any of you are correct…” Victor murmured, applying pressure once more to the base of the toy. Yuuri let out a heavy breath as it seemed to split his body open around the girth of the knot. It popped inside in one thrust, the head slamming deeper inside Yuuri hard enough to make him gasp out loud. He let out a weak moan as the toy settled deliciously deep inside him. But that wasn’t the end of it. 

Victor pressed something near the base, and the knot began to swell inside Yuuri’s body, locking the toy firmly inside him. And it just kept growing, becoming a full-sized knot within only a few seconds. When it had finally finished, Yuuri felt as though his eyes were rolling back in his head. He had to pry his nails out of the sheets, the breathy gaps still slipping past his lips. 

It was _ sheer perfection.  _ The feeling of fullness had brought him so wonderfully close to the edge. He teetered right there, burning so hot that a single touch might push him over the edge. “Ahh, Aria,” Yuuri gasped. His voice trembled with pleasure. “Oh this feels so nice…” 

His head fell back. He could do nothing but savor the feeling, riding out the waves of heat and arousal that raced through him. Every pulse of blood reminded Yuuri of the swell of the knot, stretching and throbbing down to his very core with a red streak of desire. The only thing better would have been Victor’s knot instead, but this was a surprisingly close second. 

His eyes slowly fluttered open, blissed out beyond belief. He didn’t want to move. He just wanted to luxuriate in the fullness the toy brought and the warmth of Victor’s reassuring presence beside him. 

“Someone looks happy,” Victor said, looking quite pleased. 

Yuuri hummed. “Mmm. Yeah…”

“Is it big enough for you?” Victor asked. He grinned at the camera. “I’m glad we ordered the monster size for you instead of just the extra large.”

“Mmm, it could be a little bigger,” Yuuri murmured. He spread his thighs a little further apart. “It’s not quite as big as your knot… but I do think it will last a bit longer.”

He peeked open one eye, grinning. Further down the bed, Victor growled. It was mostly playful, but with the slightest hint of genuine jealousy toward the hunk of silicone that brought Yuuri so much pleasure. Yuuri was _ delighted.  _

“But it doesn’t cuddle you like I can,” Victor purred. 

“You’re right. We should use it between knots when I’m in heat, and you can hold me,” Yuuri said, grinning wider, biting his tongue to keep from laughing. “Since you can’t knot me long enough.”

Victor drooped against him. “Eros, you wound me. Have I ever left you unsatisfied in the bedroom? Do I leave you wanting? Does this toy do a better job of fucking you than I can?” He rubbed his cheek against Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri knew Victor was playing up his hurt, acting more wounded than he truly felt. Yuuri knew it was just a little trick. But Victor’s scent was distracting and the fake cock was filling Yuuri up so much better than any other toy ever had. His mind, scrambled by the conflicting stimuli, whirled out of his control. Yuuri grumbled under his breath, torn between teasing further and taking the words back. Victor nipped at Yuuri’s jaw. 

Yuuri groaned. “Aria… you know I only want you… I love you so, so much...” he murmured. His eyes fluttered as Victor’s lips sucked hard at his skin, sure to leave a mark. Victor let out a greedy sound, rolling over Yuuri. 

He pinned Yuuri’s wrists above his head. The thick length of his cock slid against Yuuri’s, providing a lovely friction for Yuuri to grind up against. “You promise?”

“I promise,” Yuuri gasped. Their lips meet again, their greedy kisses consuming everything that Yuuri was, everything he knew and felt. He breathed in Victor like a drug. The world was so small- just them, the intimacy of a closed room, and a camera to leave Yuuri feeling electric and alive. He let out a broken moan as Victor depressed a plunger he had been holding, and the toy came to life. 

Yuuri cried out. The synthetic cum lube flooded inside him, held inside by the girth of that lovely blue knot. Victor emptied it, leaving Yuuri full, so desperately, deliciously full. His vision went dark and his eyelashes fluttered as he spilled against Victor’s grinding cock. Release painted both their stomachs white. 

Victor thrust his hips up into the mess, grunting and gasping under his breath. His eyes never left Yuuri’s, watching the pleasure play over Yuuri’s face until Victor finally chased behind. The cameras caught every drop of his seed painting their bodies, mixing with Yuuri’s and settling on their sticky skin. 

The two of them caught their breath between chaste kisses. “That thing is definitely coming back out later,” Yuuri vowed. Victor laughed. 

“Fine, fine, but I’ll show you a better one later,” Victor murmured into Yuuri’s hair. Day one had gone well. The stream was a short one, but it would be archived into a special playlist with the ones they did over the following weeks. 

Yuuri and Victor chatted with their viewers for a few minutes, languid in post-orgasmic bliss, before wrapping the show up for the day. There were more videos to prep for and the rest of the toys still needed to be cataloged and planned for the rest of the month. 

Day two and three were just as amazing as the first day. Yuuri had been aching to feel Victor moving inside him, and day two had at last given Yuuri every inch of the finest cock in the world. In fact, the entire first two weeks were kinky, fun, and exciting. The new toys had been nothing short of a blast.

They broke out two pairs of silky restraints, leaving them with their hands cuffed behind their backs while Yuuri clumsily rode Victor’s cock in wild abandon. Another show had decked Victor out with a fancy alpha belt. The device was designed to snugly cradle the testicles, stimulate the base of an alpha’s knot, and provide a steady pulse of vibration against the perineum, intense enough to stimulate Victor’s prostate externally. Victor had definitely enjoyed wearing that one while fucking Yuuri. 

Yuuri and Victor often had sex on a near-daily basis even without having Bust A Nut November take over the entire month. He knew that they could give an amazing show the entire month, and Yuuri would be damned if they fell short of their goal. Their viewers absolutely loved it. 

Week two also introduced a new device for Victor— a specialty custom cock sleeve that fit over his cock with a variety of electro-stim and vibrator attachments, connecting to a similar belt system as a few others. The belt included a small pod vibrator that fit up inside him and nestled against his prostate, as well as an external vibrator that did the same from the outside. 

Yuuri started that particular show by tying Victor’s hands behind his back, leaving him to be teased by the vibrations to all his most sensitive spots. Victor kept squirming, so Yuuri added a little something extra to the mix as well. He clipped Victor’s wrists to the headboard, then added a collar to the entire thing, also clipped to the headboard. 

Victor strained against fine, silky leather, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t even attempt to touch his aching cock. Then Yuuri sat across his lap, dressed in a luxurious gossamer robe provided by yet another sponsor, and he started to stroke himself. 

Victor kept straining to touch any part of Yuuri, but he was cruelly out of reach. And all the while, the vibrations grew slowly more and more intense. It was thrilling to see Victor come undone, to see the normally mild mannered alpha come completely lost in his passions, entirely at the mercy of his baser hunger for his omega. Victor thrashed, alternately growling and begging like a starving animal. 

“Eros, let me go,” he panted. His blue eyes were blown wide with lust. “Let me touch you, let me fuck you, please…” 

Yuuri scented Victor’s throat, cat-like in the way he nuzzled against Victor. The silken robe fell down his shoulder, exposing naked skin. Victor growled at the sight like a ravenous beast. Pleased, Yuuri smiled indolently. His fingers trailed over heated skin as he watched Victor’s chest surge with each harsh breath. 

“I’ll make you feel so good,” Victor panted. “Eros, my love, my darling, let me fuck you…” Yuuri turned the vibrations up a little more. Victor threw back his head and moaned, long and deep. Yuuri’s cock was painfully hard, and every touch made him hiss with pleasure. He leaned against Victor, slowly jerking off until he finally came over his stomach, mindful of the open robe. Victor’s whimpers were almost more than he could bear. 

He felt merciful. Yuuri rose onto his knees. Cum trailed down his belly as he reached out, cradling Victor’s heavy sac in his hand and fondling it beneath the edge of the sheath. The other hand found Victor’s chest, cupping his pecs and rubbing them, massaging the muscles under a friction-heated palm. Yuuri tipped his head up for a kiss. 

Victor groaned into it, thrusting his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth and plundering it with raw desperation. The kiss was messy, starving, and Victor leaned into it as much as he could, only pulling back for sharp, panting breaths. 

Victor tugged at the bonds. His hips rocked upwards, seeking more. Yuuri moved his hand up from the heavy testicles and toyed with the sheath, making the entire sleeve rock against Victor’s sensitive length. Victor moaned into the kiss. His body went stiff, a broken groan slipping past his lips as his hips began to shake and shudder. Yuuri kissed him until Victor finally stilled against him, the orgasm leaving Victor starry-eyed and satisfied. 

Yuuri turned it all off. He took care, pulling the sleeve off slowly enough that Victor only winced a little from overstimulation. Creamy white release spilled out from inside it. The show didn’t finish just because they came. So he shifted, rocking his hips back and his ass up into the air, showing off the line of body to their delighted viewers. The gossamer robe draped over his back and hips. Yuuri smiled indulgently at the camera. “Save the next one to put inside me, okay?” he purred to Victor. 

Victor, still catching his breath, groaned and let out a breathless laugh. “Oh, Eros, you’re feeling evil this month, aren’t you?” Yuuri smiled wider, feeling a thrill. 

“Only because you’re so fun to tease,” Yuuri murmured. He draped himself over Victor. He settled himself cozily against Victor’s body, dutifully scenting him with slow, conscious motions. Victor’s eyes fluttered heavily. “Is that nice?”

“Mmm,” Victor murmured. They shared another kiss, before Yuuri finally undid the cuffs and collar. Immediately, he was pinned down to the bed, giggling in delight as Victor began to tickle him. Victor’s fingers found sensitive spots one by one with brutal efficiency, teasing them until Yuuri shrieked aloud, tears streaming down his cheeks. His body thrashed, and he laughed and laughed as he begged for mercy. 

“Ah! Ariaaa! Aaah- I can’t breathe, I surrender!” he yelped. 

“That’s what I thought,” Victor said smugly. He sat back at last, smiling at the camera. Yuuri made a disgruntled noise as he curled up in Victor’s open lap. A wave of exhaustion hit him, and he blinked his eyes to stay awake. “And with that, I think it’s time we call it a day. Thank you for joining us at the official halfway point of the month! We have a charity link below that will be split evenly between our favorite charities, so please donate if you can spare it! Don’t forget, each of our sponsors has agreed to match your donations dollar for dollar, which means there is no better time than now.”

“Thank you all for watching. And your donations will also be used to help select which toy we use tomorrow, so don’t forget to make your choice! Have a great rest of the day, everyone!” Yuuri finished, and the feed cut out. He flopped onto the bed with a groan. 

“I agree,” Victor said, echoing with a groan of his own. The two of them sprawled over the sheets, exhausted. “I’m not usually this tired after a show. These streams are taking more out of me than I expected.”

“Extra work,” Yuuri murmured. “Sex every day is hard. The muscles up and down my legs are on fire. Feels good, though.”

Victor laughed, the sound of it soft in the stillness of the air. “My hips and legs are burning, too. Looks like we’re both getting too old for marathon sex after all.”

“Ha! I’m not tired yet. I can do a few more weeks of this, no problem. But if you’re having trouble getting it up…”

Victor growled playfully, rolling them both on the bed until Yuuri was trapped in his arms. There was nowhere in the world he would rather be. “Don’t you worry about me, I can always rise to the occasion.”

“Good,” Yuuri purred. He snuggled in closer against Victor’s lovely chest, breathing in the scent of contented alpha. He called out, not looking up, “Mmm… Phichit, do you mind if I take a nap before we work on next week’s Eating with Eros segment?”

Phichit, halfway through packing up, laughed. “Just text me tomorrow. And don’t forget to take a shower!”

“Sure thing, mom,” Yuuri said sleepily, but Phichit didn’t rise to the bait. The light turned off as Phichit left the room, and soon the only sounds were those of Victor falling asleep with Yuuri in his arms. Maybe Yuuri was more tired than he thought…

The vigorous sex didn’t pause as they rolled right into the third week of daily, decidedly acrobatic forms of sex. It took longer for Yuuri to cum, and when he did, it seemed a little less pleasurable than usual. It had the same sensation as trying to cum for the third or fourth time in the same night, except it was being prolonged over days instead of hours. 

The two of them limped around the house like they were injured, sore and sleepy when they weren’t working on their other projects. Chris laughed for a solid ten minutes when he visited and found Victor with an ice pack in his groin. Yuuri kicked him in the shin. He had just finished with an ice pack of his own, and his dick was sore to the touch from being stripped raw day after day. 

“But people are loving the increased stamina!” Phichit said. “You guys are going for way longer than usual.”

Yuuri covered his face with a pitiful groan while Victor looked ready to fade from this plane of existence. “Don’t say that like it’s a good thing,” Yuuri moaned. “It takes me so long to cum now, my dick is sore halfway into the show. I haven’t been this exhausted since my last heat.”

“If I pop another knot I’m going to die of low blood pressure,” Victor complained.

Phichit and Chris exchanged a look. “I never thought I’d see the day,” Phichit said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. 

“What are we going to do? Tsk tsk, it’s not a good sign if our resident constantly horny couple aren’t horny.”

“Surely there’s something we can do,” Phichit said. 

Yuuri didn’t like that grin or the way Phichit said it. He narrowed his eyes. “What are you plotting?”

“Nothing, nothing!” Chris said with a highly suspicious laugh. “It’s just, you see, we thought about this earlier this month, when you two were still convinced you wouldn’t run into any problems.”

“I can still get it up!” Victor said defensively. 

Chris offered nothing but a withering look before turning away, digging in the stacks of boxes for some item provided by their sponsors. Phichit even hopped up to help look. Victor and Yuuri exchanged a glance. 

“The problem isn’t you two performing. Chris and I aren’t so much worried about that as we are about how long it’s taking you two to finish a show. I know you don’t have anything better to do than to fuck each other silly all day, but I have stuff to do,” Phichit said. 

Yuuri buried his head in shame. “I’m so sorry. It’s just… it’s so different performing every day versus just having sex. I’ll think of something-”

“I told you, we already have a strategy. And it involves starting a little early on your own time with a few of these,” Chris said, tossing a handful of vibrator eggs at Yuuri and Victor. “The traffic you two are driving the last few days is rivaling the rut extravaganza’s peak. You’re doing great. Just watch the time!” Chris laughed, and Yuuri meekly buried his head again in shame. 

Phichit ruffled his hair as he walked past, leaving a few more vibrators on the table next to a roll of tape. “Hey I’m not mad. Just teasing a little! Chris is right, you two are doing great. Just a few days left.”

Victor groaned and settled the ice pack more squarely on his thighs and dick. As soon as the door closed behind their friends, Victor exhaled slowly. “I want to die.”

“Just a few more days,” Yuuri said, more to reassure himself than Victor. He limped his way to his feet and across the kitchen, fixing himself a fresh cup of tea to drink. He glanced back when he was finished. Victor watched with tired eyes. 

“Yuuri… When I die, I give you permission to make as many dildos molded after my dick as you want.”

“Who says I’m going to be the one who makes it out alive?” Yuuri scoffed. He flopped into his chair, his shaky legs not having any of this nonsense. “I can still feel you fucking my brains out from yesterday. Carry me to bed.”

“Gimme a week,” Victor mumbled into the table. 

But they still went to work morning after morning. Soon, it was Yuuri’s birthday, though they had already made the decision not to acknowledge it on stream. Yuuri was less afraid these days of the overlap between Eros and himself, but a bit of the old fears remained, and the level of secrecy helped him feel safe. They would simply treat the stream today like any other, before commencing any sort of birthday festivities. 

Victor woke him with breakfast in bed, spoiling him with a spread of homemade food and tea exactly how he liked it. An hour before the film crew was set to arrive, they slouched their way to bed with handfuls of vibrators. Yuuri used the gentle “pleasure tape” to secure a small egg beneath the head of Victor’s cock, another at the base of his cock, nestled against the testicles, and more wherever he thought would be suitable. He taped the remote to Victor’s thigh while Victor pushed one up all the way against Yuuri’s prostate. 

He almost moaned aloud. As it was, his voice slipped out in a hollow gasp, and he bit his lip as Victor’s fingers explored inside him rather than pull out. “Ah, that feels nice,” he whispered. 

Victor only grinned as he pushed another vibrator egg in beside the first, like a string of beads. He taped another to Yuuri’s cock with the same tape Yuuri had used. “Happy birthday, Yuuri,” he whispered. 

The tape was an ingenious thing which stuck to itself ferociously, but was gentle on skin. Victor wore an impish grin as he took Yuuri by the hands and then swiftly pulled them behind his back. Then he quickly looped a length of tape around Yuuri’s wrists, binding them fast at the base of his spine. Yuuri lost his balance and tumbled face first onto the bed, laughing. 

“You look good like that,” Victor said with a smile. He batted his eyes at Yuuri, feigning innocence. Yuuri felt the vibrators suddenly come to life inside him. His lashes fluttered heavily against his cheeks, pleasure swelling inside him quickly. It embraced him like an old friend returning for a visit. The buzzing in the air grew louder as Victor’s vibrators joined the mix. Victor tugged on the bonds around his wrists. “Want me to take the tape off you now?”

Yuuri smiled to himself. With Victor, he felt safe. With Victor, he could do anything. Yuuri hummed deep in his chest. His head tipped to look up, a fuzzy warmth spreading inside him. “Hmm, no. Leave it when the show goes live. Do you want my legs, too?” Yuuri wiggled his legs on the bed for emphasis, and Victor ran his palms reverently down the naked skin. The warmth left goosebumps following every touch. 

Victor’s eyes sparkled. “Don’t mind if I do. Hold still.” His cock bobbed in the air, already half-stiff without a single touch. But Victor paid it no mind just yet, instead turning his attention to Yuuri’s legs. He used the tape to secure them at a bent angle, drastically limiting Yuuri’s range of motion and leaving Yuuri with an even deeper feeling of warm fuzziness within. 

Being bound in tape like this felt oddly freeing when it was Victor’s hands on him, Victor’s eyes roving over his skin. A part of Yuuri’s mind still remembered fear and panic twisted into the feeling of being restrained, and distant spirals of hopelessness curled into despair at the memories. That part remembered someone’s, not Victor’s, hands on him, and it remembered the protests on his lips. 

But Victor washed those thoughts away with slow kisses. His touch purged the surging waves of panic and soothed Yuuri’s fears, just like a cooling balm to his nerves. Victor was an eternal force, a steadying balance, and he was everything Yuuri could ever want or need. 

Yuuri was so turned on it hurt. He drowned in the taste of Victor’s sweet kiss on his lips, the heat of hands roaming over his naked thighs and securing his body into something beautiful. Instead of being trapped, Yuuri was on display. Instead of feeling small, he felt larger than life. His head fell back, already imagining the way it would feel when the cameras came to life. 

The ache deep within himself seemed less than before. It paled against the rush of pleasure Victor brought with him. And rising above the steady hum of vibrators, Yuuri could hear the music of Victor’s breath singing to him like the sweetest song. It cut the air with the force of Victor’s own desire, mirrored against Yuuri’s own. For every breath Yuuri took, Victor’s returned, husky with the promise of heat and pure want. 

The door to the bedroom reverberated with the rapping of knuckles, followed by a cheery call of their names. Victor fell onto his back beside Yuuri’s sprawled-out figure, their panting filling the air. “Come in,” Victor called out. Had an hour truly passed so quickly?

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered, and he slipped his fingers down his body to indolently toy with himself, keeping his pleasure simmering in the pit of his stomach. Victor sucked in deep breaths, drawing himself out of the depths. The flush burning high on his cheeks was proof enough of how close Victor was already. 

“Hey there, birthday boy,” Phichit said warmly. “Happy birthday, Yuuri, you look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Having fun without us?” Chris teased. Victor’s vibrators were already off. “Happy birthday, Yuuri.”

Yuuri mumbled something that might have been an answer, but also might have been a question to Victor. Victor stroked Yuuri’s hair, his eyes sparkling with a familiar glee. “I’m so close already. I didn’t want to risk coming early.”

“Now that’s a pretty picture, you two,” Chris said approvingly. “Very ravishing.”

“My idea was absolutely brilliant, of course,” Phichit said. His voice was absolutely, insufferably smug, and Yuuri knew he was right. “The flush will show up beautifully if I put the lights like this,” he said, mostly to himself as he tipped things where he wanted them. Victor curled beside Yuuri, rubbing fresh layers of scent over them both with a vigor that was extremely welcomed.

The molten desire inside Yuuri’s body was almost too much to bear. He barely heard the familiar countdown, barely heard his own voice recite the usual greeting with Victor. His mind was spiraling into the sweetest pit of debauchery, his body held open for all to see. The strips of gleaming black tape stood stark against his skin. The pressure of the bands was a kind of treasure all its own, a reminder that kept him from cumming too soon. 

Victor kissed like he was drunk off the taste of Yuuri on his lips. His hands were clumsy, and endearingly fumbled their positions into something a little more practical for intimacy. He settled between Yuuri’s splayed legs with a helpless smile. 

With a short tug, he pulled the vibrating eggs out from inside Yuuri, leaving Yuuri clamping down on nothing. It didn’t take long at all before Victor replaced it with something far better. His own vibrators must have been removed at some point, because there was nothing to slow Victor’s smooth thrust to sheath his cock entirely inside Yuuri. 

Yuuri moaned and clutched the sheets as he was quickly filled up. Victor reached so blissfully deep inside him, reaching places that Yuuri could only dream of. The heat and size made his toes curl. He was surrounded, filled, his arms full of Victor’s reassuring presence and the sound of their echoing breaths. 

“Aria,” Yuuri gasped.

In response, Victor’s voice echoed desperate moans of, “Eros, Eros, ah, Eros,” each one punctuated by a greedy thrust that left Yuuri keening. 

His wrists pulled at the tape, desperate to clutch Cictor close and hold him there. Victor purred deep in his chest, before kissing Yuuri so fiercely that his head spun. The world was contained in this one moment, strung out with each breath. 

In the distance, Yuuri could see the fuzzy screen flashing with chat flying past. His eyes rolled back and fluttered shut. “Aria, please. Inside me, please, I want it,” he breathed. 

“Yes, yes,” Victor panted, his grip almost bruising as he clutched Yuuri’s hips. “Eros, my love, I’m close. I’m so close.”

They kissed as Victor’s thrusts stilled, as he ground his hips flush against Yuuri to spill deep inside. Yuuri let out a muffled sob as his own cock twitched in response. All it took was a touch and he was cumming as well, clamping down hard on Victor’s cock and milking him for all of his release. 

The world slowly came back in waves, between beats of his heart and steady breaths. Victor’s skin was sticky against his. Yuuri tugged at the tape and slipped his hands out, using his newfound freedom to comb his fingers through Victor’s messy silver hair. 

Victor looked at him, expression soft, but his smile pulled the corners of his mouth up. “Eros…”

“Fuck, Aria, that was amazing,” Yuuri groaned. His whole body was still buzzing like a live wire had been run under his skin. Every infinitesimal movement between them sent ripples through him. Those ripples spread pleasure out from the deepest part of his core to the very tips of his fingers. Everywhere their bodies touched, it was electric. 

Chat was still racing, but Yuuri was able to focus enough now to make out the screen a little better than before. He squinted to read, regretting that he had forgotten contact lenses today. 

**> >Stargirlxxx:** fuck, you two always leave me feeling so hot and bothered 

**> >Riversedge69:** CUMSHOT

**> >DixDuxDix: ** CUMSHOT

**> >OG-Dom: ** spread those cute cheeks for me 😘 lets see if Aria creamed you good enough

Yuuri smiled to himself and shifted. The remaining vibrations were almost more than he could bear. The silence when he turned them off was almost deafening, but he forced himself to pull them all off.

Victor’s cock slipped out from between Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri wriggled out from Victor’s cozy embrace, regretful at the loss of warmth, but determined to give them all what they were asking for. He spread his cheeks apart. The move showed off the fluttering pink entrance, puffy from fucking, creamy white release spilling out as Victor’s seed escaped. 

“Eros…” Victor mumbled. Yuuri quickly dropped back onto the bed, rubbing his cheek against him like a contented cat. Victor rubbed him right back, their faces smooshed together somewhere between affectionate rubs and glancing kisses. 

“I would say that worked out well,” Yuuri murmured indulgently. 

Victor smiled, smug behind belief. “I’d have to agree.” His eyes fluttered and he gazed at the camera as if just now remembering it was there and found it to be a trivial annoyance. 

Yuuri felt a complex mix of emotions bubble inside him. He loved performing for the camera. He loved showing off. But there was a part of him, the last few days in particular, that was desperately exhausted from putting on a new show every 24 hours. 

If it was just sex with Victor, perhaps, it would probably be fine. Yuuri could spend all day, every day, lounging in bed and canoodling with Victor. But there was an aspect of the entertaining, the showing off, the duty to others, that made it harder than expected. The weight of expectations used to give him such a thrill. The heat was like nothing else on earth. But it just didn’t have the same luster lately. 

After the show, as they shared a long soak in Victor’s overly large tub, Yuuri found himself reaching for Victor’s hand and pressing a kiss to the open palm. Victor made a small, surprised sound, but smiled against Yuuri’s shoulder and held him closer all the same. 

“Something wrong?”

“Nothing. I just realized today that I missed this. The closeness. Just being us, without all the toys and the crazy lubes and god knows what else is still in those boxes we got.” Yuuri laid his head back. Steam rose from the soapy surface of the water, curling up to the ceiling as it faded. 

“I like these moments best,” Victor said. His voice was softer, a bit husky with the threat of sleep. “I’ll treasure every moment I get to spend with you, of course, but… this is something special. Just you and me and all the time in the world. I love you, Yuuri, I really do. More than I could ever put into words.”

Yuuri felt himself shiver. His heart was so full it might burst. “I love you, Victor. I love you so, so much. I love you so much that I don’t know what to do with myself sometimes.” Yuuri couldn’t help but smile, and Victor stole a kiss from his lips. 

“You can do that. It’s always welcome,” Victor teased. “Just hold me when I feel selfish, and tell me I’m pretty when I feel like an ancient, old man.”

“You’re not old,” Yuuri scolded. “And you’re always pretty.” 

“And you’ll always be my life, my love, my everything. My beloved, wonderful Yuuri. My Eros. Happy birthday, Yuuri.”

They held each other until the water grew cold and they were forced to get out. They giggled and kissed one another’s wrinkled fingertips, passing the fluffy towels between them to dry off their bodies and hair. 

They would be just fine. Of that, Yuuri was absolutely certain. And some of his favorite katsudon for dinner wouldn’t go amiss, either. 

Through the lingering soreness, there was a pervasive feeling of being constantly turned on. Where before, it felt as though Yuuri’s tap had run dry, so to speak, now it felt like his horny desires were cranked up to teenage levels again. Everything left him aching and hard, like a fucking hair trigger. It was frustrating enough to pop a boner watching Victor vacuum the living room. It was so much worse when it happened with guests over. 

Somehow, Yuuri doubted he’d been successful in hiding the tent in his trousers from Phichit during their birthday dinner. 

As they laid in bed that night, arms around each other, Yuuri whispered to a half-asleep Victor, “Can I have one more thing for my birthday?” Victor sleepily hummed. Yuuri took it as a sign he was listening. “Tomorrow, when we do the show… I want it just like this. Just holding each other. Nothing crazy or silly. Just… making love.”

Victor smiled and he kissed Yuuri’s hair. “I would love to,” he murmured. “Consider it done.”

It seemed like a surprise that the end of November was suddenly upon them. But the carol-laden winds of winter were drawing ever nearer, and time stopped for no one. November in California was beautiful compared to the Midwestern frozen hellscape where Yuuri had spent his last few winters. The date snuck up on them faster than Yuuri ever could have expected. 

November thirtieth had arrived, and with it came the final show of the month. Yuuri was both relieved and a little disappointed. For as long as the month had felt, there was a satisfaction to it, too. 

Thirty days. Thirty consecutive streams. Thirty cumshots each. Today would be the last of their monthlong celebration of sex and excess. Perhaps Yuuri was simply feeling sentimental at the end of it all. He and Victor were both exhausted, but there was a bit of thrill as well. There always was, no matter how tired he might have been. 

Yuuri was dressed simply and comfortably. He had stolen an oversized sweatshirt from Victor, and now it hung off one shoulder and smelled just like contented alpha. He chose a pair of cozy leggings to go with it, and he added a pair of bright blue lacy boyshort panties underneath as a spicy surprise for Victor to find. 

Victor wore some of his favorite grey sweatpants, a pair which left very little to the imagination. Yuuri was already drooling just looking at him. 

“Welcome to the final show of the month!” Victor said warmly. Heshifted on the bed, his arm wrapping around Yuuri’s hip.

Viewership numbers were the highest they’d been all week, enough to nearly rival the Rut Extravaganza, and Yuuri was excited. “It feels like days just flew by. I hope all of you have enjoyed our daily streams. Stick with us until tomorrow, and we’ll post the final donation tally on our website, as well as our rundown of our favorite toys from the past month,” Yuuri said. 

Victor’s hand slid under the hem of the sweatshirt, rubbing circles against the skin with his thumb. Yuuri only stumbled a little over his words as he finished his part. A low purr built in the back of his throat. Victor’s lips twitched into a smile. 

“We just want to say one big thank you to all our amazing sponsors who have gotten us this far, and to all our viewers and supporters over the days and weeks and years. To everyone who’s stuck with us and everyone just tuning in for the first time, thank you.”

The comments sprung up like weeds through cracks, spreading down the screen in lines of black text. Yuuri didn’t bother to read them. He had a feeling he knew what they were saying, and it wasn’t as important to him right now. He rose onto his knees and straddled Victor’s waist, sitting atop his thighs. 

Yuuri was surrounded in warmth. Victor held him in his arms like Yuuri was something infinitely precious, something that Victor couldn’t bear to lose. Yuuri didn’t want to even think about being anywhere else in the world. This was everything to him. In his arms, he had Victor, and that meant more than anything else in the world. 

Their lips met like sparks erupting, frissons of thrill racing up and down Yuuri’s spine at the touch. Victor molded against him, his breath hot on Yuuri’s tongue. It was like an invitation to dance. It didn’t force, but still it drew Yuuri in with an irrevocable power all its own. 

Victor held Yuuri’s hips and gently, so gently, tipped Yuuri back onto the bed. Looming above like this, he looked sensual and seductive, but Yuuri could see the genuine affection shining in his eyes. There was only a moment before they were kissing again, hips rolling and a familiar heat burning low in the pit of Yuuri’s stomach. He couldn’t hold back a breathy moan as Victor’s hands slid up his waist, toying with the oversized sweatshirt and skimming his fingers up and down over the skin. 

It was almost ticklish, before Victor’s fingers hooked under the waistband of the leggings and gave them a sudden, sharp tug. In one fluid motion, Victor broke the kiss just long enough to pull the leggings free from Yuuri’s legs and toss them across the room. Yuuri was left in just the sweatshirt and now. As fast as it had been broken, Victor’s kiss returned again, a little more heated now, but still entirely unhurried. 

Victor’s scent was absolutely everywhere, his arms were braced on either side of Yuuri’s head. It left dizzy and pleased by the feeling of being utterly and completely surrounded by his beloved, his darling dearest, his alpha: Victor. 

But there were traces of exhaustion on his face, creases in the corners of his eyes that no one but Yuuri could ever see. Yuuri cradled Victor’s face in his hands and gently tipped Victor’s head back. He smiled softly and, without a word, guided Victor to lay on the bed beside him on the bed. Victor settled beside him, his knee still slotted between Yuuri’s legs. The kiss sweetened. 

Yuuri purred happily. This was what Yuuri loved most— spending time with Victor. The kinks and games and toys were a blast, but they wouldn’t be the same without moments like these. Yuuri rubbed himself against Victor’s leg, grinding against it for a hint of delicious friction wherever he could get it. He heard a breathless groan slip past Victor’s lips, his fingers tightening just a fraction around Yuuri’s hips. 

Victor rolled the meat of Yuuri’s thighs under his hands, massaging it and leaving a burning heat wherever his palms touched. As tired as they were, this was more satisfying than anything else. Yuuri slipped one hand down Victor’s sweatpants, pulling his cock out from beneath the waistband. It was half hard already, and Yuuri gently stroked it to its full size.

Victor’s breath came faster, panting into the kiss. Yuuri rocked up against the length of Victor’s cock. His underwear tented from his own erection, and Yuuri ground the soft bulge against Victor, his breath catching from the sudden spark of pleasure. Victor’s hand found Yuuri’s free one and gave it a squeeze. 

Yuuri squeezed back and sucked in a shaky breath. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Victor’s. “I love you,” Yuuri whispered. Victor groaned. His cock twitched in Yuuri’s palm. 

“I love you so much,” Victor echoed, his eyes fluttering heavily as Yuuri kept stroking him. Victor released Yuuri’s thigh, and with the hand not already holding Yuuri’s own, he snuck his fingers into Yuuri’s lacy blue shorts and cupped the cock hidden within. The sudden touch of skin on skin made Yuuri hiss with pleasure. 

He pulled Yuuri’s length out and guided it flush against his own. His fingers interlaced with Yuuri’s. In one fluid motion, they stroked their cocks together. Yuuri couldn’t help but close his eyes, his head pressing more firmly against Victor’s and their noses bumping as he squirmed. 

Victor sped the strokes up, and he lifted their interlaced fingers of the other hand to his lips, kissing Yuuri’s fingertips one by one. His tongue peeked out and dragged, hot and wet, over the flat of Yuuri’s palm. Kiss after kiss, he showered onto Yuuri’s hand, peppering the knuckles, the palm, every inch of his fingers. Yuuri wriggled on the bed. 

His body felt so hot he almost couldn’t bear it. “Aria,” he moaned. Victor kissed his lips again, parting with a loving expression. Yuuri was melting. His eyes closed and he turned over so his back was facing Victor. Like this, it wasn’t just possible to snuggle even closer to Victor than before, his back flush to Victor’s chest. In this new position, Victor’s long, thick cock settled heavily between Yuuri’s cheeks.

Victor shivered with the promise of more to come, his teeth worrying gently against Yuuri’s neck and shoulders. “Aria,” Yuuri exhaled. “Aria, please.”

“Of course, Eros,” Victor said, just as breathless. He held Yuuri like something precious, slowly pushing in. It wasn’t fucking. It wasn’t anything so simple or base as sex. It was warm, tender, and so gentle it made Yuuri’s heart ache in his chest from the feeling. As the cock pushed its way inside him, the way slick and open and so, so desperately ready for Victor, Yuuri was overwhelmed by it all. 

Cheesy as it was, Yuuri had no other words for it. They were making love. The whole world could see them locked in this intimate embrace, as close as two souls could be, intertwined together and endlessly comfortable in the way they were laid beside one another. 

Victor was in no rush. His hips rocked slowly back and forth in small circles, mostly grinding against Yuuri’s sweet spot and savoring Yuuri’s slick warmth. Yuuri could hear the way his breath caught and trembled, the way he held tight and didn’t let go. Yuuri stroked himself, eyes half open and fluttering in dreamlike bliss. 

His leg was tipped back, giving Victor full access to everything. It gave the cameras a beautiful view of the way their bodies joined, the way Yuuri’s body hugged every inch of Victor’s massive cock, all the way up to the beautiful tip that pushed against his tummy. It was so wonderfully deep that Yuuri imagined he could almost taste it, like heaven on his tongue. 

Yuuri reached for Victor’s hand and rubbed it over his stomach, letting him feel just how well he fucked Yuuri. Lips found his neck, whispering words of love and adoration into the shell of Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri couldn’t help but gasp as Victor gently mouthed at his nape, so temptingly close to the scent glands. 

Victor bowed his head against Yuuri’s spine, his breath harsher and his thrusts a little more pointed. He was close. Yuuri stroked himself a little faster, panting, “A-Aria, Aria, Aria-aa!” until the heat inside him was too much to bear. Victor’s cock seemed to get bigger and bigger at the base. Soon, Yuuri couldn’t hold back anymore. 

It started as a low tremble, building up inside him before crashing down like a tidal wave. He went boneless on the sheets, his orgasm tearing through him and leaving him shaking from the force of it. Victor groaned long and low as Yuuri tightened around him. It didn’t take much longer for Victor to follow behind. 

To Yuuri’s immense surprise, he felt something tug at his hole. The feeling of Victor getting bigger hadn’t been his imagination. Yuuri let out an absolutely delighted groan, biting his lip and curling his toes. “I didn’t expect you to knot me,” he purred. 

Victor breathlessly murmured, “I thought it would be a nice surprise if I could pull it off. Oh, Eros, you feel amazing around me.” Yuuri purred deeper, his eyes hazy as he looked up at the screen, then the camera nearest him. 

His voice was husky with pleasure. “It’ll be a while before Aria’s knot goes down, so while he fucks me full of his cum, I think it’s time we say our last goodbye for this month’s Bust A Nut November.”

“Thank you again to everyone watching,” Victor added. He hummed, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s hair. “Now if you don’t mind, I have some important business to finish.” Yuuri laughed and the stream ended at last, with Victor holding Yuuri tight in his arms. 

Phichit looked at Chris and grinned. “How long until they’re able to move?”

“I think the better question,” Chris replied, closing the laptop he was working on, “is how long it’ll be before they finally have sex again.”

“Fuck youuuu,” Yuuri laughed. He pillowed his head on Victor’s arm, snuggled in for a cozy wait until the knot finally went down. 

It wasn’t until Phichit and Chris had finally left that Yuuri confided to Victor, “I don’t think I’m going to be able to have sex for at least a week.”

Victor let out a deep breath. “Oh thank god. You feel absolutely amazing, but if I pop another knot, I’m probably going to cry.”

In the end, they couldn’t move on December first. The last stream had taken everything they had just to finish. Wrung out and exhausted, they slept the entire day away, cuddled close and letting their worn cocks take a much-needed break. 

But there was certainly no way they were going to last an entire week without sex. Not for Victor, and definitely not for Yuuri. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aurumauri14)!


End file.
